Jenny Templeton
Jenny Templeton (born October 5th 2000) is a sixth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. She is willing to learn and is one of the most intelligent students in the school, even without pressure from nagging parents similar to what Blair Cameron has to deal with. In April 2016 her maths skills became strong enough to warrant her being moved up a year for maths lessons. Unlike many other smart students, she isn't nerdy, but can easily be mistaken for it, particularly as she often hangs out with nerds. However, she also hangs out with non-nerdy girls. She has the qualities of outstanding behaviour and good physical fitness, though she takes more pride in the former. She moved from the Burnton area of Colham to Nerdton in November 2014, however her family moved back in September 2015 so that it is easier for her and her little brother Simon Templeton to get to school. Jenny was formerly a member of The Confidential Cuties Club - she worked as their planner most of the time from 2011 to 2015, replacing Amy Wilson who was fired. Jenny left to focus on her studies, and was replaced by Freya Clifton. Jenny's best friend is Caroline Patterson. She was previously in love with Blair Cameron, however the latter dumped her in the hope of hooking up with Pamela Milne; despite this Jenny and Blair are currently on good terms. She is ranked at number 3 in the Boys Popularity Scale, and has a crush on Nerdton High School pupil Zack Blowers. School exams Jenny is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Business Studies, Geography, History and Pedian for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Biology - A *Business Studies - A *Chemistry - A *English - A *Geography - A *History - A *Mathematics - A *Pedian - A *Physical Education - B *Physics - A 'Overall grade - A-' Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back *Harry Smith Goes Swimming *Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse *Harry Smith's Jealousy (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure (appears but has no lines) *Catriona McMillan Dies *Harry Smith and the New Teacher *Harry Smith Fights David Marshall Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *Harry Smith's Disastrous Hike *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's School Play *Harry Smith's Daymare (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's New Language *Harry Smith's New School Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith Gets Beat Up *Harry Smith's Depression (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith: Life Sucks *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars *Harry Smith Aces a Test *The New Girl in 3F *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Finishes School *Harry Smith's Girls (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Football Funnies Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School Season 6 *Harry Smith's School Fair (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Boring Class Trip *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Home Economics Lesson *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *Harry Smith's Personality Swap *Harry Smith's Science Chaos *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? (appears in a flashback Mae MacDonald has) Season 8 *Harry Smith Poops Himself (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith and the Surprise Supply Teacher (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Spiders (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Colham College Burns Down (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and Demon *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (appears but has no lines) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Harry Smith Breaks the Silence *Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit Season 10 *Harry Smith: Secret Santa *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *Harry Smith Goes to the House of Commons *Harry Smith: Secret Santa Again! *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith: Untouchable *Harry Smith Eats a Burrito *Harry Smith Presses Alt + F4 (appears but has no lines) Season 12 *Harry Smith's Swimming Rage *Harry Smith Runs a Mile *Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight *Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! *David Marshall: Gross Idiot Season 13 *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! (appears but has no lines) *Fluffster Joins 5F *The New PE Teacher of Colham High School *Harry Smith Sells the School *Christine Peel Excites Boys (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Poser Pirate Parade Season 14 *Harry Smith and James Smith's Body Swap (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith In Detention *The Bees from Lanfako *Harry Smith and the Mysterious Ocean Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Farthead Category:Peeside High School students